Eco Warriors
by Green Pen
Summary: The Baron is back, and he's not done experimenting with eco. Apparently the dark warrior program wasn't completely shut down...
1. Meet the heros

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Daxter, or any other copyrighted characters or ideas.**

"Die! Dark Eco freak!" a KG yelled as he fired his blaster. This particular guard was multi-talented; he could shoot _and_ walk backwards at the same time. His partner was not so incredibly gifted.

The Baron had required groups of two to patrol the sewers in most locations. While this meant first contact with an enemy would be rougher than in groups of three or four, it also meant the sewer forces could cover more ground, and backup was closer.

The second guard flew down the pipe, sprawling a good distance away.

As the first looked back for half a second, the 'freak' shot forward, jumped off one wall, and kicked the KG's weapon out of his hands.

As the attacker pulled out his own weapon he said, "My name is Jak. Remember it." Jak cocked his gun and took aim "If you can."

BOOM!

The KG collapsed; silence was restored to the sewers.

Jak dragged the body into a runoff pipe to hide it-no need to frighten the next patrol.

He disposed of the second body in the same manner and proceeded down the sewer.

As he got to the elevator and sent it to street level, Jak pressed a detonator. He was rewarded with a pleasing, if slightly muffled, explosion. So much for that eco cache, The Baron would have to step up security a notch.

On street level, Jak continued on foot until he reached the safety vehicle, and drove it back to HQ.

"That was great! I couldn't have done it better myself." Torn said, back at the Naughty Ottsel.

"I know" Jak responded in a matter-of-fact voice.

Torn continued "Ever since the Baron came back, our fight's been even harder."

Daxter slid across the table to interject. "Yeah! I can't believe the S.O.B. survived Kor's attack." He took a swig of whiskey and went on "Why didn't he come back right away, though? Right after we thought we killed him, I mean."

Jak answered him "the man's got a good head on his shoulders, he realized that it was a bad time. He decided to wait, to heal from the attack, but also to get a group of supporters. He knew citizens would get tired of the conflict bound to occur. Tensions between KG and the Underground had been rising for a while. Also, he realized the Metal Heads would survive and retaliate. He was also sure the city would remember when _he_ was leader, a good, happy time. As far as they knew, nothing went wrong until _we_ took control."

Torn added " that's right. "He planned to take Ashlin's place at the top of the government and bribe or blackmail the whole council, effectively controlling that, too. Ashlin disbanding that just helped him even more. He also came out at just the right time, right near the end, so it looked like him coming back fixed everything. Even Errol's defeat appeared to be his doing. "

Daxter slammed his fist on the table "It makes me so mad, seeing him like that!"

"Well then I have something for you to take out your temper on." Torn said smugly. "The Baron has tapped into an eco pipeline, deep beneath the city. It's getting refined in the palace, you have to go in and be the monkey wrench thrown into this not-so-well oiled machine."

A short briefing ensued.

"Let's do it!" Jak and Daxter yelled together, running to the door.

They easily got through the barricades the baron had set up around the city, getting to the palace in reasonable time.

"Alright" Jak said, "according to Torn, the quickest way will be right through the front door."

The duo strolled up as if nothing was happening, planning to sneak attack the few guards on duty.

Instead, the KG took aim on Jak and Daxter, yelling "you're not gonna get away _this_ time"

"This wasn't in the plan!" Daxter screamed half jokingly, half frightfully.

Authors note: This is my first fic _ever,_ so try to be a little understanding, if you would! In case you couldn't tell, this is after three (with a slightly different ending) but before Jak X. See ya soon, with chapter 2!


	2. Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Daxter, or any other copyrighted characters or ideas.**

The duo strolled up as if nothing was happening, planning to sneak attack the three guards on duty.

Instead, the KG took aim on Jak and Daxter, yelling "you're not gonna get away _this_ time"

"This wasn't in the plan!" Daxter screamed half jokingly, half frightfully.

"Then the plan needs to change!" Jak said as he pulled out his weapon.

Civilians screamed and ran as the firefight began.

Both sides opened fire, plasma hitting pavement, buildings, and vehicles.

"How the hell did they know we were coming? Is there a mole in the underground! We can't trust anybody!" Daxter screamed as Jak dove behind a parked hover-car.

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now!" Jak yelled as he put on the barrel mod to make his shots bounce of walls.

Although there were only three guards at the door, a squad of five more was coming around the bend, straight for our heroes.

"Daxter" Jak said "take the gun and take out the door guards, I'm gunna greet the newcomers to the party"

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope" Jak replied as he jumped into the hover-car they were using for defense and slammed the accelerator, heading straight for the four new guards.

"Fine, leave me all alone to die!" Daxter hollered back, until a shot came not six inches from his head. This prompted him to scream and open fire. As it turns out, a one-foot ottsell with a bouncing plasma rifle is better at shooting three 5'6 guards than the other way around.

Jak was doing just fine with his set of guards, too. He blasted straight at them, and at the last minute turned 90 degrees, slamming the side of the vehicle into the bunch of guards. Similar to bowling pins, the guards flew down the street.

About this time, Daxter finished off his guards.

Jak turned the hover-car back, jumping off when he got to Daxter. The hover-car slammed into a wall and exploded.

"Let's do this." Jak said as he grew claws and turned purple.

"Oh! I hate it when you do this" Daxter complained.

Jak fired a ball of pure dark eco at the door, which broke down at the hinges.

Reverting back to his normal self, Jak grabbed Daxter and his weapon and headed inside. There, he followed the path of moving platforms and other oddly easy defenses to the torture room.

Upon entering the room, the duo saw a group of scientists escaping out the back door.

"Ya, you better run!" Daxter called after them.

Jak ignored them, and looking around the room said "This place brings back a whole slew of bad memories."

"Ya," Daxter replied "I remember rescuing you from that very table." Daxter pointed at the torture bed in the center of the room and froze.

"Dax?" Jak followed his finger to the bed, where a person was strapped. He looked very similar to Jak, but he was of a smaller build and slightly shorter. His shoulder length hair fell unhindered down his head, but instead of any expected color, the hair was a light blue in color. He was wearing the traditional prison garb, and seamed to be unconscious.

"Wow" Jak said "Come on, lets go free him."

"Are you INSANE! What if he's dangerous?"

"If he's being held by the baron, he can't be all bad, come on"

"Oh all right" Daxter agreed reluctantly.

The two of them walked up and undid the restraints.

"Hello? Wake up, we're rescuing you" Jak said, trying to coax consciousness out of him.

"Well, he's dead, so sad, let's go ho-" Dax was cut short by a moan from the body.

"Great, just great. Now we have to take him home, and feed him and walk him, do you know how much work and responsibility it takes to keep one of these things alive?" Daxter complained as he jumped on the their newly freed friend.

"Oh, my head. Where am I? And why is there an orange rat with pants standing on my chest?" The blue haired person asked, slightly frightened.

"We're here to rescue you." Jak said "can you stand?"

"I think so" the other said, as he got to his feet slowly and gingerly.

"I'm Jak, this is my friend, Daxter"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rollix"

"Okay, we have to find where they're refining the eco and stop it" Jak said.

"We don't have time!" Daxter yelled, pointing at three KG who just walked through the door.

"We got 'em!" one yelled, confidently.

Jak aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. "Crap, my gun is jammed!" he yelled.

"YOU!" Rollix shouted at the guards as his eyes turned blue and his arms, legs, and hair began to crackle with blue electricity.

"Hey, he looks like you do! You know, when you do the thing, with the purple and black and claws," Daxter pointed out.

All of a sudden Rollix shot across the room way faster than what our heroes could see. Out of nowhere, his foot slammed down on a guard who crumpled beneath it. He turned around, catching another guard with an elbow, followed by a serious kick to the chest. He also went down.

"He's fast," Jak said.

The third guard was subjected to a series of punches that sounded like machine gun fire across his armor.

"Really fast"

After the last guard collapsed, Rollix's eyes returned to normal and the electricity went away.

"Wow" Jak said walking up, "I've never seen anyone move that fast"

"How dya do it?" Daxter asked.

Jak answered "probably more eco experiments by the Baron."

"How come he goes blue and fast instead of purple and demony?" Daxter continued.

"Because this time" Jak went on "he used blue eco."

**Authors note:**

So, what do you think? If you'll note, the title of the story is eco warrior_s,_ not just eco warrior, so there's plenty more where that came from.

Sorry if Rollix is a sucky name, I'm not very good at that particular part of character design.

Any who, see ya next update!


End file.
